the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Young (Chapter 7)
Arjun's POV Okay, Mutt House, Alot of people in the house have been acting wierd :/ Okay, So It's time to introduce myself. I'm Arjun, I'm 16 Years Old, My Favorite Color is Red, I love Victorious, Doctor Who, Twisted, Miranda, So this seems to be a perfect time to pour my soul and feelings so, I'm in love with a girl named Jennifer.She's lovable,Funny,adorable and sweet how can you not love Jennifer? I am a funny guy but I'm kinda shy but I guess I would be a flirty kinda guy but funny mostly and awesome :) My Nickname for me is Red, But Now I like being called, "Arjun" Which is my first Name. Anyways, Getting to the day being wierd. ---- Arjun sat in Class, Reading a Doctor Who Special, "Hey Arjun!" Jennifer sat next to Arjun, Isis House and Mutt House had only 2 classes together which were Spanish and Gym but At the moment, Isis and Mutt were in Spanish, "Hey Jennifer! I haven't seen you in a while, How's Isis?" Arjun asked, "Well, Isis House is alright, Though I like this boy who is dating someone else but they don't belong together!" Jennifer pouted, Arjun looked at Jennifer ''Is this me you're talking about?'' "So....Who's the guy?" Arjun asked, "Well, Ryder Daniels from Anubis House..." Jennifer said, "Oh Him! I know him! Isn't he dating Marie though?I kinda ship Myder, They're matchmade in heaven!" Arjun smiled and continued reading his Doctor Who Special, "I'm tired of everyone shipping Myder! Why are they so special?" Jennifer asked, as Arjun explained why they're special but included the fact that EVERYONE is special in their own way. Abby was walking in School and bumped into Drew, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Abby said, "But You Bumped into me!" Drew pointed out, "Sorry! I'm in a hurry!" Abby looked totally different, She had a black wig on and some Patricia-Like Makeup and clothes on, "Wait, Are you new? Because I've never seen you before," Drew asked, "Yeah! I'm New!" Abby said, But we all know that Abby is going to lie about her identity, "Name?House?" Drew asked, "My Name....Is....Tara!" Abby lied about her name, But This was the only way she can live peacefully, "Well I'm Drew! Nice To Meet Ya!" Drew walked away. Abby walked to her locker, She looked in the mirror looking at her reflection, She was a totally different girl, "Well, A New Year, New Life, New Thoughts." Abby fixed her wig. Nakiyah walked to her locker which was next to Abby's Locker, "Hello!" Nakiyah smiled at Abby who was going under the name Tara, "Hey!" Abby said, "Are You New?" Nakiyah asked Abby, "Yep! I'm Tara Vega!" Abby smiled, "What House?" Nakiyah asked, "Mutt House!" Abby answered. "Really?I never seen you there-Abby?" Nakiyah said, as she noticed Abby's eyes. "Who's Abby?" Abby said, Pretending as if she never knew Abby. Rachie,Marie,and Bianca were walking to class, Rachie decided to bring up "Okay, I need you girls to do me a favor!" says Rachie, "Sure...Lay it on us?" Marie and Bianca said. "Okay Well, I'm recreating Sibuna and so far, Drew and I are in it! So I need 3 more people! Which So Far, I'm waiting for your answer" Rachie said. "Sibuna?What's that?" Bianca asked in confusion, "Sibuna is Anubis Backwards!" Marie pointed out. "OOoh! Then Yeahhh I'll be in it!" Bianca nodded yes, and Marie says, "Sureeee I'll be in it!", Rachie smiled and "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" She said, "I think you're around Ms.Jenks to much," Bianca said. "Well I need one more person in Sibuna and we'll have our meeting tonight!" Rachie smiled and fangirled, "Where though, Remember, I live in Hathor..." Bianca pointed out, "It's Called Sneaking out and going to Anubis' attic!" Rachie looked at Bianca, "Oooooh" Bianca felt...stupid.... Veronica sat in the Computer Lab with Drew, "Okay, Drew, I need you to help me with breaking up Marie and Ryder can you help me?" Veronica said, "UGH Whyyyy?" Drew asked, Jennifer came in, "Because I want you to!" Jennifer whispered in Drew's Ear seductively, At that moment, Abby (As Tara) Came in, "But...Ryder and Marie my close friends, I don't wanna hurt them!" Drew looked at Veronica and Jennifer, "Dude, PLEASE Just for me?" Veronica smiled at Drew. "I Can't Do That, Look I know I like you, but hurting Marie and Ryder for some chick who likes Ryder is a no." Drew stood up and left the Computer Lab. Abby saw Drew who was pissed off, Abby ran after Drew, "Goin' Somewhere?" Abby said to Drew, though he still got the impression that she was Tara. "I just don't wanna hurt Marie, Though we're not dating, I'm not gonna play dirty :/" Drew said, "Well, Who says you have to play dirty?" Abby Said. "Well, Veronica Wants me to help her destroy Myder..AKA Marie and Ryder..." Drew answered, "And You listen to Veronica?You do know she's not your MOTHER right?" Abby tried to enlighten Drew. "I know but I like her..." Drew said. "Well, She looks like those girls that'll play a guy and leave them, Are you sure you want that type of girl?She doesn't even like you..." Abby was talking wise and sense. "But-" Drew said as Abby cuts him off, "No Buts...That would be a no." "How would you know if I said no?" Drew asked, Though It's true HOW would she know if he said NO? "When a boy says But, Later on it'll be a no." Abby pointed out. ''' '''Ryder played with his headphones and looked at Marie as she passed, The two haven't kissed yet But Ryder loved Marie, <3 -sighs- Oh Young Love <333, "Hey Marie!" Ryder said, "Hey Ryder!" Marie said, "We haven't had our first date, So I'm doing the honors to....Ask you....Will you go out with me?" Ryder asked, "Well, You mean actually take me out then SUREEEEEE" Marie smiled, and skipped to her seat. "Yesh!" Ryder whispered to himself. Jennifer skipped to Ryder "HEYYYY RYDER!" Jennifer said as she hugged Ryder and basically looked like a Season 2 House of Anubis Joy but with Blonde Hair and the face structure of Becca Tobin, This Made Jennifer look....desperate :) Which Jennifer was meant to be a desperate girl.... ---- Jennifer's POV Okay, I'm in love with Ryder who is in love with Narie but he doesn't belong with her!! Why Couldn't Veronica work hard trying to seduce Drew so he can help us DESTORY Myder, I do not like Myder, They get TOO much attention which I think belongs to Rennifer :) ---- Rachie bumped into Abby who is under the name, "Tara" Along with Drew, "Tara....We meet again!" Drew said, carrying Rachie's bag, "Who in the world are you?" Rachie asked, "I'm....Tara! Nice To Meet You.....?" Abby was trying to ask for Rachie's Name, "Rachel Powell, Call Me Rachie!" Rachie shook Abby's hand. "Cool! Thanks Rachie! So, Drew Why do we keep bumping into each other like this?" Abby asked. "Well, It seems like we have something in common..." Drew winked at Abby in a playful way, "So What house are you in?" Rachie asked 'Tara', "I Live in Mutt House!" 'Tara' Said. "You should come to Anubis House tonight!" Drew said, looking at Rachie who was smiling, "Really? What Time?" 'Tara' asked, But then Rachie nudged Drew in the arm and gave him a look,'' We're having a Sibuna Meeting Tonight I think she shouldn't be at the house that time! ''"Um.....You Can still come! Bring the other members with you!" Drew looked at Rachie and back at 'Tara' but ignored Rachie. "Well I guess I'll go there at 6?" 'Tara' Asked, "Perfect!" Drew smiled, "Great, See Ya!" 'Tara' Skipped away. Rachie pulled Drew to the side, "What the Hell were you thinking?!" Rachie said, Drew was chewing a Jolly Rancher, "Before You Yell at me...Here's a Jolly Rancher" Drew handed Rachie a Watermelon Flavored Rancher, "Thank you, BUT What were you thinking?!" Rachie asked furiously, "Alright, Tara could be my counselor for Relationships and stuff..." Drew answered, "*=.= Seriously Drew?SERIOUSLY? We have a Sibuna Meeting TONIGHT" Rachie whispered, "Well, Eh..." Drew said as Artie came over, "Hey Rachel!" Artie said, "ARTIEEE!" Rachie sat on Artie's Lap, "How Was your day?" Artie asked, "Oh My Day was AMAZAYN Yours?" Rachie asked, "Perfect!Oh I have a gift!" Artie pulled something from behind him which were flowers, "AWWWWWWW ARTIEEEEEEEE THANK YOUUUUUU" Rachie kissed Artie on the cheek and stood up from his lap, "No Problem!" Artie said and Rachie kissed his again, "You're really sweet <3" Rachie said and skipped away leaving Drew and Artie alone. "Torres." "Abrams" The boys looked at each other. 'Arjun and Nakiyah were talking about the plan they had, "Okay So You have the plan right?" Nakiyah asked, "Yeah," Arjun answered. Liv and Bailey walked up to them, "Heyyy Arjun! Heyyyy Nakiyah!" Bailey said as Liv opened her locker, "Heyyy Bails!" Nakiyah replied, "SO ARJUNNNN WHEN'S OUR DATE?" Nakiyah asked, "UMMMMM OUR DATE IS TONIGHT AT THE DINER" Both Arjun and Nakiyah were being so loud-with-it, "Why are you being so loud?" Liv looked at Arjun and Nakiyah, "We want everyone to know how much we love each other <3" Both Arjun and Nakiyah said. "Okay...You're going out...." Liv didn't seem to care though. ' Category:Episodes of Forever Young